


Not in My Bar

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Epic Prompt Fest [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bartender - Freeform, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mack sees something suspicious happening to his favorite customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not in My Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Fitzmackotp requested C/C or FitzMack - ‘You’re the bartender and you catch someone slipping something into my drink’ Bartender AU

Mack knew bad news when bad news entered his bar. He watched as Bad News sauntered up to the bar with his hair nicely styled with a part to the side, freshly shaven, and dressed in a fancy suit. He smiled at Mack as he ordered and Mack privately considered it shark-like.

The man took his beer and turned to survey the bar. Mack tried to keep a close eye on him as best he could with the bar being so busy. He lost of sight of the man briefly, but picked him up when he started talking to Mack’s favorite regular, Leo Fitz. 

Mack wanted to chase him off, but it wasn’t his place to do so. Fitz and him were friends, buddies, but he certainly didn’t like the way Bad News was looking at Fitz. Mack refreshed their beers, before stepping away again. 

He waited on a few others and glanced back over at them. Fitz had his head down drawing a napkin, which made Mack smile. Fitz did like to doodle. The smile slipped from his face as he saw the man’s hand hover over Fitz’s drink. 

Mack would never remember how he got from one end of bar to the other in the blink of the eye, but he had the other man’s hand in his grasp, before he knew what he was doing. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Mack growled.

Fitz looked up between them. “Mack? Grant? What’s going on…?”

Mack turned the hand around and forced this Grant’s hand open to reveal a tiny packet. Grant struggled to pull his hand free, but Mack kept a firm grasp. “Bobbi, Call the cops!”

“Let ‘em know I’m here, Morse” Barton stated, stepping up to the them. Mack didn’t see her, but that he was fairly sure that meant that Romanov was also nearby. Mack let go of his hand, because if Grant tried to run, it was going to be vastly amusing to let him being taken down by the slender redhead that would probably come out of nowhere. 

“I’d stay right there, sir,” Barton said, pulling out some a plastic bag and a pair of gloves. He pulled the package out of Grant’s hand and put it into the baggie. “Don’t drink that Fitz.”

“I wasn’t planning on it,” Fitz said, looking a little pale.

By the time, Barton and Romanov had arrested Grant. Mack’s shift was over and he wandered over to Fitz, who’d been answering the detective’s questions.

“You okay, Turbo?” Mack asked.

Fitz nodded, before shaking his head. “No… I… liked him.”

Mack frowned. “I’m sorry.”

Fitz sighed. “You ever feel like you’re just going to be single forever?” He held up finger and thumb only about a centimeter apart. “I’m this close to quitting romance. First Jemma and Trip. Now Grant. I don’t…”

“How about pie?” Mack suggested.

“Pie?” Fitz asked.

“Pie makes everything better,” Mack stated, offering a slight grin.

“Now?” Fitz asked.

“If you want, I could use some, my favorite customer almost got roofied.”

Fitz paused. “I’m your favorite?”

“Yeah, you are. So pie?”

Fitz nodded. “Sure.”

“C’mon, I know a place,” Mack gestured and the two headed for a diner that Mack knew had good pie. 

They talked as they ate and gradually Mack watched Fitz relax again. Afterwards, Mack offered to walk Fitz home and Fitz, still unnerved from the evening’s events, agreed. 

“Was this a date?” Fitz asked.

“Nah, this was me looking out for a friend,” Mack said. “I promise, I’ll use the word date when I actually ask you out.”

Fitz stopped. “Are you planning on asking me out?”

“Yeah,” Mack replied, smiling at him. “I was thinking sometime next week. That okay with you?”

“Sooner would be better,” Fitz said, nodding.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Mack agreed, winking at him as they arrived at Fitz’s place.


End file.
